Entering Limbo
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Gajeel said to me I had to live his future. How on world am I going to do that if he is my future?" - Gajeel/Levy, Natsu/Lucy
1. Entering Limbo

**A/N: WARNING! This story contains HUGE spoilers, do not read if you aren't caught up with the manga.**

 **This story is actually finished, but some people may not think so. The thing is, though, that I'm that kind of writer who leaves some matters for the imagination of others. I might continue this if I have the chance, but I'm not the fan of rushing stories, so I'll have to sit down and think about this.**

 **This is** _ **very**_ **short, but it's bugging me the entire weekend and I just had to write this down. I decided then that I wanted to share it with y'all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I've never really written much from Levy's point of view, so that was kind of fun.**

 **EDIT: A second chapter has been added. It doesn't continue from where it ends, it's building up to it. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entering Limbo**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Lucy asked her blue-haired friend in concern and squeezed her shoulder gently from behind.

Levy snorted. Was she ever? Clenching her fists, the solid script mage turned her gaze towards her best friend and looked her directly in the eye. "I have no choice. You would have done the same if it had been Natsu," Levy said, determination written in her eyes.

Lucy nodded, avoiding Levy's direct gaze. "I know, but still…"

"Gajeel said to me I had to live _his_ future. How on world am I going to do that if _he_ _is_ my future?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Lucy's lips. "Promise you will return – _with_ Gajeel."

"You bet I will."

Suddenly, another voice entered the conversation. "Mavis is almost ready with the enchantment," Panther Lily announced. "You're able to enter Limbo within a few minutes."

Levy gave a quick nod, gathered the few things she needed and headed to the exit.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the room, was the overwhelming magical power. Mavis sat in a small circle, eyes closed. The blonde headmaster whispered inaudible words, but it was a clear she was casting a powerful spell. Levy swallowed, fear for what was coming. Though, her determination overruled it all.

There were only a few which were informed about this mission. Levy looked to her right, and was faced with a pair of eyes, stricken with fear and concern. Next to her stood the proud fire dragon slayer, brother of Zeref. It was him who insisted on getting Gajeel back, but Levy refused. Natsu's energy was drained from his confrontation with his past, with his brother. Dark circles had appeared underneath his eyes, a sign he lacked sleeping. No, this was neither the place nor time for Natsu to return Gajeel. The war might have been over, but the war _within_ Natsu was far from over.

Lily transformed into his larger version. "Gajeel is going to be _pissed_ at me when he finds out I've sent you to this place."

Levy shook her head. "It was me who took this decision."

"It was me who promised Gajeel to take you back safe and sound to the guild."

"Which you have done," Master Makarov said as he entered the chamber. "Levy is a Fairy Tail member and also Gajeel's lover. We cannot stop her, even if we wanted to."

A small blush appeared on Levy's cheeks at Master's blunt statement.

"I'll bring a fish for you and Gajeel once you return," Happy said in a slight sad voice. "Just… Return, you know."

"Thank you, Happy," Levy said to the blue exceed with a grateful smile, stroking his chin quickly. Happy purred in reply.

"Make you sure you slap metal face _hard._ How dare he leave us…" Natsu growled. " _Natsu!"_ Lucy hissed and slapped him on the back of his head. "I'm sorry for his lack of common sense," Lucy snorted. The solid script mage closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was planning on doing that anyway," Levy said. "Told ya," Natsu said with a smug face.

Mavis suddenly stopped talking and she opened her eyes. Levy had to blink a few times to fight the brightness, radiating from her eyes. The light slowly faded. "It's been done," Mavis informed.

A giant black hole that served as a portal appeared behind the First Master.

"Remember: you have less than an hour to find him. If you fail, you're stuck in Limbo as well. Once you see him, put the bracelet I've given you round his wrist, cast the spell and get the hell back here."

"Yes, I will," Levy said.

"Repeat it."

"See, bracelet, spell and get the hell back," Levy muttered to nobody in particular.

"Now… go," Mavis ordered.

 _Hold on, Gajeel. I'm coming._

Without a single glance, Levy entered Limbo.


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: I decided to turn this into a small multichapter fic, with a maximum of five chapters. This chapter tells you the aftermath of the war, before Levy enters Limbo.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Aftermath**

Levy gasped for air the moment she woke up. She was drenched in sweat, her pajamas sticking to her body as a second skin. The blue-haired girl clenched her teeth, hoping the aching in her chest would leave quickly.

"Gajeel…" she muttered to nobody in particular. A few tears escaped from her eyes, more out of shock than sadness.

This wasn't the first time it happened. It had two weeks and a half since Gajeel had sacrificed himself in order to save her. Three days later the war had ended.

"Seventeen days… four hours… 47 minutes… and," Levy whispered as she glanced at the clock, "16 seconds."

 _Pathetic_ , she thought to herself, _if Gajeel had seen you right now._

Levy closed her eyes and demanded her body to calm down. Her breathing slowed down as did her heartbeat.

"Are you all right?" The voice she recognized as Panther Lily asked.

Levy bit down her lower lip. "Yeah, I am now," she replied, but the hesitation could be heard in her voice.

"You want a cuddle?" Lily asked innocently.

Levy directed her gaze towards the – for now – small cat and smirked playfully. "You're such a Teddy Bear, aren't you?" Levy laughed as she picked him up.

"Remember that I'm only trying to cheer you up. You cannot and you will not compare me to a stuffed animal," Lily grunted as he let Levy caress his fur.

"Sure, tough guy," Levy said as she stuck out her tongue.

"It's only four in the morning, let's get some sleep before we head to the guild," Panther Lily said.

The solid script mage complied without any protest and was soon back to sleep with the black cat in her arms.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Levy had taken a shower and was up and ready to get breakfast with Lucy at the guild. The moment Gajeel… disappeared; it meant Panther Lily was homeless. Levy offered him to stay at her place, even though Fairy Hills was girls-only, they had made an exception since he was an exceed – as Happy gladly pointed out.

The blue-haired beauty yawned silently. Levy was glad she had at least slept peacefully for a few hours. _Lily was indeed a comforting Teddy Bear,_ she smiled at the thought _._

The walk to the guild was quiet, but the silence was not disturbing. Although the guild members were a big help in distracting both Levy and Lily, it was nice they found comfort in each other.

When they entered through Fairy Tail's gates, the first thing they noticed was the atmosphere. The chatter was light, the laughter quietly. The war between Fairy Tail and Zeref's empire had a great impact on every single member. Some members were luckier than others, but the fact still remained they were a family. If one was affected, so was the other. For the first time in years, the guild had not celebrated a victory, because for many it could hardly be called a victory as it became more of a survival.

Panther Lily had briefly spoken about Gajeel after they'd arrived back at the guild; Levy had remained silent during the announcement. There wasn't a single soul in Fairy Tail who didn't mourn. To be honest, Levy didn't really remember much of it. Gajeel's last words played on repeat in her mind. All Levy knew is that she had excused herself, avoiding pretty much everyone's gaze and had gone to the nursery wing. There, she had fallen asleep until the war was over.

Shortly after Gajeel's disappearance – she still refused it to call it a death – Natsu had snapped during his fight against August. His secret was revealed and he couldn't take it back. The confrontation with Zeref lasted over 24 hours. Levy didn't know much about the details, but the dull expression in the eyes of Natsu, Lucy and Happy said more than enough when they had returned. No other words were spoken as they announced the victory, but nobody was in the mood to celebrate.

The guild members mourned for Gajeel and held a formal ceremony to pay their last respects. Although Levy attended the so-called funeral, her mind seemed to drift off during the entire ceremony. Panther Lily called it denial, but deep down Levy refused to give up on her lover.

The upcoming days were tough; she cried herself to sleep every night and she would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat after the same repeating dream. But as day passed, things would get better. She learned Panther Lily was a real life saver and she became even closer to Lucy, who shared scars similar to her own. Both girls refused to tell the details about what had happened, but they didn't need to. Some things were better left unspoken.

Levy smiled as she sensed the atmosphere. Although things couldn't go back to how they were, she had high hopes for the future. They were Fairy Tail after all.

"I'll meet you at lunch," Lily announced and Levy nodded.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her friend as soon as she saw her. Lucy, who apparently was a little bit disorientated, blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"You all right?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed deeply. "No, to be honest, I'm not. Natsu has to face his demons, but it seems he is pushing me away during all of this. I know this sounds selfish _, but I want him back to normal!_ "

Lucy gritted her teeth and moaned in frustration. She turned her gaze towards her friend and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized.

Levy blinked in surprise. "Why's that?"

"Here I am, complaining about Natsu when you're not even able to be with the one you love. You're such a _mess_ – _Oh. My. God._ LUCY, SHUT UP _!_ " Lucy exclaimed.

Levy sighed as she took a seat next to her friend. "Thank you for reminding me how I look," she joked.

"Levy… I'm the worst."

"No, you're not. Lucy, everybody is dealing with something right now, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I wish Gajeel had been here to sing us a song," Lucy said after a few moments of silence.

"… Yeah, me too," Levy said sadly, fighting back the tears.

"What's up with the long faces?" Natsu's voice suddenly said. "You girls are the biggest messes around town."

Lucy grunted at his statement and was ready to kick him into the next dimension, before Levy stopped her.

"He means well. You know he's not good at breaking the ice," Levy said softly.

"You mean this is a _joke_?" Lucy groaned.

"You do realize he might be the actual biggest mess in Magnolia, right?" Levy smirked, but with a sad expression.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm fine," He hastily whispered.

"I never wished for this to happen," a sad voice entered the conversation.

Mavis' lower lip trembled as tears appeared in her bright eyes. "Zeref…" Fairy Tail's founder muttered under her breath.

"We've said this before and we will do it again. It is not your fault!" Natsu snorted.

"And that's why I will do everything to make it right," Mavis said, clearly ignoring Natsu.

"I might have a way to save Gajeel."

Levy forgot to breathe momentarily.


End file.
